


Spoiled

by acrosstheroom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: D/s/s, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Spanking, implied at least - Freeform, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosstheroom/pseuds/acrosstheroom
Summary: Minho loves Hyunjin who also loves Minho and Jisung who loves Hyunjin and Minho who loves JisungThis is just self-indulgent porn featuring puppy Sungie and kitty Hyunjin (didn't expect that, did ya?)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar to you then that would make sense! This was originally posted as a Yuri On Ice (otapliroy) fic in 2019 on my old ao3 account. I've since deleted that work but hopefully nobody read that anyway, lol.

Minho is spoiled. He has two perfect boys, just for him, all for him. Hyunjin, who he's known as his whole world since he first saw him, and Jisung, who's snuck into both his and Hyunjin's hearts like he knew he belonged there. Hyunjin, he pretends he doesn't love Jisung, but Minho knows he does with all of his frozen little heart. 

Hyunjin wants to act all rough and cold, like a snarling cat with its claws out, but with a few pets from Minho, he's a cuddly kitten in seconds. He favors Minho, maybe a bit unfairly, but they all know he loves Jisung just as much. He'll be sleeping soundly, arms wrapped around Minho's bicep, and mumble " _Sungie_..." all whispered and dreamy. And, really, that's all Minho can ask for, for his kitten and his puppy to just get along. 

One day, with Hyunjin all sleepy and angelic in Minho's arms, Jisung manages to sneak a kiss onto the sleeping beauty's forehead. Hyunjin scowls, so Jisung knows he’s at least half awake, but he doesn't bite. Jisung’s honored, he knows that Hyunjin doesn't like to be seen as cute or vulnerable. Any time he coos at him and doesn't get growled at or hit is a step in the right direction. 

A few minutes later and Hyunjin has awoken fully. Minho’s already gotten up to go to the bathroom and Jisung’s just lying there, playing with Hyunjin's hair. He takes his unraveling braid and redoes it neatly, knowing Hyunjin hasn't quite mastered the technique on himself after having the stylists braid it for him for so long. After he’s finished, he places another kiss on Hyunjin's neck to test his luck. Maybe Hyunjin is finally admitting to himself that he loves Jisung, because all he does is let out a quiet little hum and close his eyes once again. 

* * *

One night has all three of them on the bed, watching a boring horror movie on Netflix. Hyunjin’s really the only one who wanted to watch it, so the other two are just snuggling around a bowl of popcorn. Hyunjin, with his own bowl of popcorn, occasionally throws a piece at the two to get them to stop being such saps. 

Jisung catches a piece of popcorn in his mouth and leans over to playfully hit Hyunjin on the arm. 

"C'mon, kitty, you know you wanna join us. This movie's kinda lame, don't you think?" 

Hyunjin scoffs. 

"Jisung, it's a fucking classic. I'm sorry that your taste in movies is so terrible that you can't appreciate – mmph!" He’s cut off by Minho kissing him on the mouth, quickly melting into it and forgetting his anger. When Minho releases him, he looks down at his lap and continues shoving popcorn in his mouth. He’s not some sap, after all. 

After Hyunjin finishes his popcorn, maybe he turns a little into a sap. Maybe he wedges himself between Jisung and Minho to be cuddled from both sides, and maybe he stops paying as much attention to the movie. Maybe he even enjoys it when Jisung sticks his hand down the front of his pajama bottoms, but he doesn't have to admit it. 

"Sungie!" he cries, acting annoyed. Jisung just smiles, pretty brown eyes turned black, and wraps his hand around Hyunjin's dick, chuckling at how he’s, for _some_ reason, hard. Minho rolls his eyes and plays with Hyunjin's hair while he gets his dick tugged at, knowing Hyunjin isn't _really_ annoyed with Jisung. 

"Relax, kitty. We know you love him." 

Hyunjin blushes, but ultimately relaxes into Jisung's chest, letting him jack him off. 

When the movie ends, Hyunjin gets pissed that they made him miss the "good part" and makes them rewind it. 

* * *

Hyunjin's favorite nights are the ones where Jisung gets punished. On those nights, he gets to sit in Minho's lap while they make their puppy grovel or beg on his knees. He gets to act all smug and tell Jisung to bark like a dog for him and he even gets to watch Jisung get spanked by Minho on occasion. 

This night, this is pretty much the same. Hyunjin’s sitting on Minho's lap, rolling his hips and kissing him, Minho's hands all over him while Jisung sits, on the floor, on his knees, in front of them. 

"Sungie," Hyunjin says as Minho kisses down his neck, "Are you jealous?" Minho unlatches his lips from the kitty's neck to look up at him. 

"Play nice, kitty cat." Hyunjin rolls his eyes. 

"Sungie." He shifts around in Minho's lap so that he’s facing the puppy, watching him shift on his knees as his cock strains against his red boxer briefs. "Let me watch you play with yourself." 

Jisung obliges, happily, taking his boxers off and setting them down next to himself. As he starts to wrap a hand around his sadly neglected boner, Hyunjin tsks at him. 

"Nuh uh, puppy. Other side. The other way you play with yourself." 

Jisung sighs and turns around, feeling a bottle hit him on the back once he’s facing the right way. He takes the bottle of lube, slicks his fingers up, and bends over to give Hyunjin what he wants. A pang of jealousy hits him when he hears Hyunjin come over and take the lube back, knowing he’s about to sit on Minho's cock. He ignores it, though, and sticks a finger inside himself for Hyunjin to watch, gritting his teeth. It isn't often that he bottoms, but when he does, he hates waiting for it. Maybe that’s the idea of the punishment, though. To make Jisung wait and wait and wait, something he’s never been fond of. 

Jisung makes the mistake of glancing through his legs at his boyfriends to see Hyunjin bouncing up and down on Minho's lap, face buried in his shoulder while the other man looks at Jisung with hungry eyes. Jisung melts at the look, he'd do anything for Minho, and he sticks another finger inside and starts pushing them in and out faster. He sees Minho chuckle and smile at him, look at him with love in his face. Jisung just wants to make Minho proud. 

* * *

Sometimes, the stars will align, and Jisung and Hyunjin’ll both have punishments at the same time. Minho will sit his boys down, on their knees, and look at both of them, see how they react. Hyunjin will be biting his lip and blushing, looking down at his lap – Jisung will be twiddling his thumbs in anticipation and look Minho in the face, try to charm his way into a lighter sentence with his sparkly brown eyes. 

Minho will take them both by the hair and push their faces together, forcing his petulant little kitten to kiss his overly-eager puppy over and over and over. He loves to use them like little dollies, they’re just so pretty like that. He'll tell them exactly what to do, where to put their hands, what to do to each other, what to say. He loves forcing his kitten to say, "I love you, Jisung," over and over until he stops snarling. He'll make Jisung apologize for teasing Hyunjin until they both believe he’s really sorry. He likes making one spank the other, loves watching Hyunjin get a ravenous grin on his face when he finally got to smack Jisung on the ass. He loves the way Jisung hits Hyunjin on his upper thighs to get back at him for it. 

He makes Jisung finger Hyunjin until he can't wait any longer and lets him put only the head of his cock inside the kitty until he starts to whine. He makes him push in slow and set their pace for them, telling Jisung how fast he can go and watching his brow furrow in frustration. And when it’s all over, Minho makes them each thank each other and has them kneel in front of him again as he jacks off and makes them fight over his cum. He doesn't have to make them enjoy it just as much as he does, because they already will. 

* * *

Minho’s spoiled, but so are his boyfriends. 


End file.
